An application programming interface (API) is a specification that sets forth routines that may be invoked, and how those routines may be invoked. Calls to a particular API may then be used to effectuate the performance of certain actions. For instance, a client computer and a server computer may be communicatively coupled via a network, and the client may send the server calls in an API that the server implements. In turn, the server may receive these calls, and perform the associated processing.